


Divine

by FelicityTheStrange



Series: Lesbian Smut Saga à la (Greek) Mythology [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Original Work
Genre: A use of a snakes tail that is not exactly realistic, Apophis just wants to eat, Archaeology, Chamber of Secrets, Don’t you dare judging me, Emotions, F/F, Growth, Hypnosis, I actually put effort into this, I have no clue what I did but I like it, I turned the, Into a porn spa, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Temple, Smut, Snake deity ahead, Temple of Quetzalcoatl, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yes I have issues, aka Temple of SMUT, and a little more smut, aphrodisiac, but hot, femmslash, horny emotions, more or less, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityTheStrange/pseuds/FelicityTheStrange
Summary: Iris is surprised when her College crush Maya invites her to explore a secret temple hidden deep in the columbian jungle. Even more surprising is that the abandoned temple is everything else than empty, for its deity is still resting inside his refugium, waiting for unsuspecting explorers to fall into his lap. Such lovely young women would be the perfect compliant adherents, wouldn’t they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleCrowley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/gifts).



Iris was not religious. Not at all. Kind of funny considering she had devoted herself entirely to the research of ancient cultures and religions. Or maybe that was exactly the reason for her atheism: she spend too much time studying the mortal remains of formerly well known gods. Decayed altars, weathered temples, a few rotten pictures and books... that was the reality behind all these fairytales of deities.

Still... this turn of events certainly was divine! Since she didn’t have that much experience with active exploration, it wasn’t easy to get an interesting case. But this one all but fell into her lap! Well, actually, it was more thrown at her. A friend from college had emailed her, writing about a site of archaeological and cultural significance, that reached deep inside the earth and was not yet discovered fully. And since Iris Cooper was famous for her interest in Old religions, said friend wanted her to accompany her. And here the blonde haired woman was. In the middle of the columbian jungle, with no one else than Maya Almeida. Youngest student to ever graduate from their college and gifted with a tongue and mind as sharp as a blade, Maya had a pretty wide range of people she could have asked for help. Iris could deem herself lucky to be chosen for this adventure. 

Especially because she had...

“Hey, hot stuff!”, a cheerful voice called her and she felt herself blush. “Stop sauntering and step on it. We’re almost there!”

Especially because Iris had had a little crush on Maya ever since college, and said crush only got bigger the more time she spend with her. It wasn’t helping that Maya’s main hobby was flirting, shamelessly and with anything with a heartbeat. Iris could never tell if the brunette had interest in her too, or if she was just joking around.

Trying to concentrate on the narrow path in front of her, Iris quickened her pace until her friend came into view again. The brown-skinned young woman was maybe 5”3 feet and had hair that all but screamed cheerfully; brown and dyed red at the tips. There probably was a picture of her behind the word “curvy” in dictionaries.

Iris herself was rather tall and skinny, pretty though, but far less spectacular and outgoing than her friend.

“It’s here”, Maya said excitedly and pointed ahead through the giant trees of the jungle. “Just a few moments and you’ll see the temple.”

“You haven’t told me what kind of temple this is yet”, she reminded her. “Just that it’s ‘special’.”

Maya smiled embarrassedly.

“Weeeell, that’s one of the reasons I wanted you to come along. I have no idea who built that thing.”

Iris raised her eyebrows and she spoke on hastily.

“At first I thought it was just another step pyramid, you know, like all these maya temples. But then I found a few hidden chambers, and that’s really untypical for step pyramids, dontcha think?”

She frowned, but Maya seemed to know the area well. And what was the worst that could happen anyway? They had a radio set and plenty of supplies in their backpacks.  
If she had any worries left by the time they reached the clearing, they vanished the moment Maya took her hand to pull her to a small opening in the ground. Maya was right: that was not normal. The pyramid looked classical, overgrown but still clearly maya-esque except the tunnel in front of them.

“There are more of them, but they end after the first chamber. This stair is the only one that goes deeper.”, Maya explained and pulled out her pocket torch. Then she grinned at her, keen on going on an adventure, and Iris hurried to search her torch so Maya couldn’t see her blush again.

Stupid cheeks!

 

The inside of the tunnel was even and stabil, discarding her fear to be buried alive. Not that she had the time to worry about her life, for the walls were plastered with ancient paintings that required her attention.

“This is _amazing_ , Maya!”, she whispered in awe. “Look how perfectly preserved they are! As if no time had passed at all.”

“Cool, huh?”, the brunette agreed. “Can say something ‘bout it yet?”

“A little. But it doesn’t make any sense.”

Irises hand hovered over the pictures, torn between the wish to touch them and her better knowledge not to.

“These scripts are... hieroglyphs? Egyptian hieroglyphs?”

Maya laughed.

“Whaaaat? No way.”

Her laughter gave room to a frown as she inspected the paintings herself.

“ _Impossible_... these paintings are younger than Ancient Egypt, but far older than ships who could have brought Egyptians here.”

“We can’t say that yet.” took Iris into consideration. “We’ll have to make a few tests first. Still... it’s strange.”

“It can’t be fake, though. No counterfeit could be this realistic!”

Iris nodded, than pointed her torch at her watch.

“It’s almost evening. We better get going if we want to discover something before we have to camp.”

“Alright, Ma’am! Lead the way!”, her friend said enthusiastically, clearly exhausted from their day of hiking through the forest.  
Iris smiled. It had been a while since college, but Maya had not changed a bit.

 

However, the first chamber was not the only one that was odd. Every time they paused to look at the current rooms treasures, something seemed out of epoch. There were hieroglyphs between golden Aztec sculptures, chinese Dragons next to pictures of medusa, maya artworks, simply everything you could think of. Even a few paintings that looked suspiciously close to the christian Garden Eden: a tree, a serpent and two humans.

If they hadn’t already figured out the deity this temple was devoted to was something serpentine, they certainly would have the moment they sat foot into the last chamber. By then, they had long since lost their orientation, but they knew there were always methods to find a way back. They could still worry about that tomorrow - after they had explored every corner of this amazing chamber!

It was huge and full of giant snake statues, each of them decorated with gems and golden scales. Many narrow ventilation shafts lead to this room, the wind causing them to produce deep, melodic sounds. Like a flute, but less shrill. Soothing and warm... It was beautiful. And the treasures were visible too, for the ceiling was full of light channels.

“They work with mirrors!”, Maya explained excitedly, voice high-piched with amazement. “There have to be small openings up at the surface. When the sunlight falls inside, the mirrors lead it through a system of tunnels deep into the ground, so it even illuminates places this far below the ground.”

She spun around in awe.

“I’ve never seen this work at this extend before.”

It truly was astonishing. Well, until Iris’ stomach growled. She sighed, sat her backpack down and pulled a sleeping bag out.

“Let’s prepare our camp before the sun goes down.”, the blonde suggested and Maya reluctantly turned away from the light channels.

After they set up their little camp and ate something, all these hours of walking made themselves felt. Maya crawled under her blanket and yawned, writhing until she found a comfortable position.

“I’m dead tired. Dontcha dare wake me before sunrise, ‘kay?”

“Yes, Ma’am!”, she mimicked her friends’ response from earlier and forced her gaze away from Maya’s only half dressed, squirming body. Twilight had a horribly flattering effect on her skin. In addition to her sleepy movements, it made her look like molten chocolate. How unfair!

Trying get the picture out of her head, Iris laid down and turned away from her friend, who was already sound asleep. Now and then an adorable little sigh escaped her in her sleep and made Iris’ thoughts wander, wander to places that didn’t exactly help her to fall asleep.

She groaned.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

 

 

Iris woke up soon after she finally managed to calm down and fall asleep. It had been only two hours at most, but she felt wide awake. As she sat up and looked around, she saw why: the chamber was illuminated by moonlight, which fell in a whole other angle than sunlight and was reflected by all the gems and treasures. Silver sparkles danced over the walls and her sleeping place, a majestic spectacle that made her tiredness fade.

“Maya, do you see-“ she shut her mouth just in time to remember her friend’s exhaustion the evening before.

Better let her sleep, she thought and grabbed her jacket as she stood up. Walking through the room felt magical now, everything seemed different in moonlight. The golden sculptures seemed to glow, their eyes all but looked at her. She came to a halt abruptly. One sculpture in particular, the biggest, had caught her eye. The metal snake was at least two times as big as her, and it’s mouth was opened to present two blade-like fangs. Its head was the only thing visible, where its body should have been was only the wall. Iris took a tentative step in its direction. The split tongue appeared almost inviting, it touched the ground and led up inside the snakes mouth like a bridge. There... There was light behind its throat. Something was hidden there.  
She couldn’t help it, she had to know what was up there. Carefully she stepped over the narrow path that was the tongue, the metal was a little to slick for her liking. She sighed delightedly when she finally reached the top and stood safe and sound behind the fangs. She’d let her guard down too soon as it turned out, because when she stepped deeper inside the sculpture, he foot slipped and she stumbled. She didn’t even have the time to scream before she fell head first down the throat, which turned out to be a slick, narrow chute. Shrieking in panic she slid down the long body of the serpent, which appeared to go through the wall and quite a bit deeper down. When it finally evened out and spat her body into the open, Iris was completely messed up and her breath came in shocked little puffs.

However she didn’t have the time to recover from her wild ride, for the room she found herself in demanded her attention. Braziers illuminated the sandstone chamber with their warm orange glow and there were little basins in the ground, along the mirror-covered walls of the hallway. In some of them the water bubbled a little, like whirlpools, others steamed slightly. The air was damp and warm, so Iris took off her jacket. Worried she looked back at the chute, which was far too narrow and slick to just climb back up again. Without help, she wouldn’t be able to leave this place.

“Maya?”, she called into the dark of the tunnel. “Maya! Do you hear me?”

No answer. As Iris knew her, she slept like a stone and wouldn’t wake until morning.

“Great!”, Iris muttered and turned around. “Now I’m stuck here!”

Well... there were worse places to spend the night. Curiously she looked around. Now that she was here, she might as well explore this place a little.

This chamber was by far the biggest, more a cave than a room when the hallway opened to the main part of it. Dimly lit and completely empty except the omnipresent snake sculptures at the walls. And... a tree? She blinked, but it was true. In the middle of the cave, the little water pools formed a narrow stream that flowed in a circle around a small hill of soil and moss. On top of it stood a giant tree, roots as big as her torso and in full bloom. How could a plant grow this far under the earth? Except... She searched the ceiling with her eyes, and indeed, there was one of these light channels directly over the treetop. And what a top that was: gigantic dark green leafs under white blossoms, that would look like those of an apple tree if it wasn’t for their size. The air was heavy with the sweet scent of flowers and Iris followed it until she stood directly in front of the tree. The bark was rough under her palm, but the roots had a smooth softness to them. It made her want to curl up between them and enjoy the feeling of the rich-smelling moss and the wood. It was just a little past midnight after all...

A rustle between the leafs made her jump and she took a step back.

“H-Hello? Is there someone?”

Silence. Iris shook her head. Of course she was alone. This temple had been abandoned for who-knows-how-long. She was just a little paranoid.

That explanation was pretty good... until a voice answered her.

“Poor child... are you alone?”

Iris screamed and stumbled over a root, falling hard on her back. A huge, dark creature winded its way down the trunk, olive-colored scales covering its long body. A snake, not as big as the giants she’d seen on internet videos, but still huge, coiled itself around the wood until it was directly in front of her. Big, light golden eyes fixated Iris and she started panicking. A scared little whimper escaped her and the serpent recoiled almost immediately.

“Sh, sh, sh... don’t be afraid.”, it said softly. “Everything is alright. No one is going to harm you, child.”

Iris panted in shock.

“You... You speak!”

It leaned its head to one side, curious.

“I do. Tell me, what are you afraid of, my dear child?”

She laughed disbelievingly.

“What I am afraid of...? W-Who are you?”

The snake slid closer, circled her, but still left her some personal space.

“You don’t know? How disappointing... Are there no more stories about me?”

It sighed deeply.

“I am the deity this sacred site was built for. Many different cultures all over the world honored me as their god, but their epochs are so fleeting... this is my refuge, my home.”

Iris blinked, not sure weather she was dreaming or awake.

“You are… a _god_?!”

Impossible! But the speaking snake in front of her seemed to disagree.

“You could call me that, yes.”

It finished its circling of her and arrived back in front of her. How long was it? Five meters? Six?

“What’s your name, dear child?”, it asked in its warm, soothing voice.

“Iris. I-I am archaeologist.” She watched the snake as it studied her appearance.

“Iris”, it repeated with a sound that lay somewhere between a purr and a hiss. It moved its head a little closer, slid under her arm and behind her back, then came out underneath her other arm again. It felt cool where her top was shoved up a little and its body touched her skin. The scales were smooth and slick as its body rubbed against hers and she suppressed a content little sigh. She couldn’t let her guard down yet!

“What is your name?”, she asked quickly to distract herself from the feeling. The snake’s head went up until they were on eye level again, then it began studying her face.

“I have many names by many different folks. The people of this area called me Quetzalcoatl, others Naga. On my travels over the world I was also named Lilith. But my oldest and favorite name is Apophis. It’s egyptian if I remember rightly. Your human voices sound so beautiful when you say it.”

Apophis’ head remained where he was, but his body continued to slide around her slowly. He was so long, the end of his tail was still up a root while his many coils encircled her. Her shirt slid up a little bit further and allowed more of Apophis’ scales to stroke the skin at her lower back. This time she couldn’t get a hold of herself before a tiny little “Mmm” had left her mouth. Embarrassed she looked at the deity, but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Would you do me a favor and say it? Just once.”, he asked lost in thoughts. Her hair seemed to fascinate him, for he inspected every little strand.

“Uh, oh, sure?”, she said irritated. “Apophis”

He sighed and closed his eyes appreciative, sensuous almost. She hadn’t known snakes possessed eye lids, but this one certainly did.

“What a beautiful voice you have, my child.”, it purr-hissed. “Do you mind if I get a little closer? I adapt to body temperature far better than to sunlight, and at night I get quite cold.”

“N-No, go ahead.”

  
Apophis lowered his head again and hovered directly over her ankles, tongue slipping out in order to smell her. She couldn’t avert her eyes as he winded itself around her foot and crawled higher, repeating the motion. A small sting suddenly made itself noticed and she winced, causing Apophis to pull back immediately.

“Oh, I apologize. I must have bitten you.”

She blinked, startled, at Apophis little fangs. They were not as long as normal for snakes and didn’t fold up when he closed his mouth, which was unusual.

“Bitten me?”

“Old habits die hard, I guess. I am sorry.”

The little mark at her calf itched a little, then a warm feeling spread from there up her leg.

“You... You’re not poisonous, are you?”

He leaned his head sideways.

“Define poisonous.”

“Well, poison makes humans sick or numb and even kills us sometimes.”

“Really? Then... No, my bite is not poisonous.”

The warm feeling reached her underbelly and intensified, causing her to twitch uncomfortable. Apophis had let go of her leg and continued to encircle her, this time much closer. He tightened the noose around her trunk until his scales rubbed against her stomach too. She tried to keep herself from sighing, but the warm feeling in her stomach made it hard to concentrate. She pressed her legs together and fidgeted, but the heat continued to rise. It spread through her chest and into her breasts, warm, hot even and incredibly pleasant.

“You look exhausted, lovely child.”, Apophis whispered, his head directly behind her ear.

“I... do?”

“Why, yes. How do you feel?”

  
Apophis had finished his second round around her body, now two of his coils rubbed her simultaneously. His tail rested in her lap now, heavy and cool. A pleasant chill ran down her spine.

“Tired. No... sleepy.”, she stated slowly. Tired was too negative. What she felt was... good. Very good. “Your scales are so soft. And smooth.”

She blinked and focused on her opposite. Apophis watched her with interest, eyes starring golden and pupils blown wide.

“You are beautiful.”, she murmured sleepily and Apophis smiled - as far as his serpentine face allowed that. Again he dove beneath her arm and came back up from under the other. The second coil had already been at the height of her navel - Apophis body was quite thick - so the third one was somewhere at her ribs. She inhaled sharply when he continued his way around her body: now the top of his slender back brushed gently against the underside of her breasts. She wore no bra, just her thin sleeping shirt. The whole extent of the sensation bolted trough her body, churning like a wildfire.  
Iris panted with effort to shove the feeling aside, but she couldn’t help that her lower abdomen clenched with pleasure and her nipples stiffened.

“Are you not feeling well?”, Apophis asked wryly without stopping his ministrations. In fact he even increased them, for after the fourth noose around her - which rubbed over her hard nipples in a cruelly sweet movement - he started contracting and relaxing his muscles. Iris gasped and writhed wildly. The coils tightened and loosened rhythmically, a slow, massaging torture of her helplessly aroused body.

“Iris, my love? Are you alright?”, Apophis mocked on with his deep, charming voice. “How do you feel?”

The warm feeling from earlier had reached her head, clouding her mind and intensifying the cruel pleasure.

“I... I feel...”, she uttered between her puffs and groans, “I feel so...”

“Yes?”

“So hot. I am burning! It’s so- Ah!”  
Apophis head had brushed her back in a swift movement, his scales turned out to be very sharp at his neck. He ripped through the cotton like a hot knife through butter and her shirt fell of her body immediately, nothing more than shreds of fabric. She screamed in agonizing ecstasy as he continued to relax and contract again. Now that there was nothing in between her exposed skin and Apophis divine body, she could barely keep sitting straight.

“W-What are you doing?”, she whimpered, but rocked against him anyway. She couldn’t help it, it was instinctive! Was it her imagination or had the deity... grown?

“Oh, you forgot?”, he purred and moved his head next to her ear. “You are so terribly hot, aren’t you?”

“Yes!”, she screamed as Apophis words triggered something inside her, “Yes! So terribly, terribly hot!”

How _awfully_ her body had burned, how tight her clothes had clutched around it. She’d _needed_ to feel Apophis cool scales on her skin or she would have exploded!  
The god’s face hovered over her hair, nuzzling his nose inside it and increasing the strength of his contractions. Her head fell sideways without resistance as he nudged her a little, exposing her neck to the fanged deity.  
He observed it carefully, like an archeologist a rare discovery. Iris’ eyes fluttered shut when she felt his cool breath on her skin. She wondered if he would bite her again. How would it feel when his fangs broke through the skin, to her veins...? Would he inject more of this heavenly feeling inside her?

She didn’t find out, because all he did was smelling her. His split tongue danced lightly over her skin, from her shoulder to her jaw.

“Ah, delicious.”, Apophis praised her. “Such longing, such desire! It’s been so long since I’ve tasted human emotions...”

He repeated the light brush of his tongue. It wiggled over the sensitive place under her ear and they both moaned in unisono.

“You smell of innocence, my lovely, _lovely_ child. How wonderful!  
“Tell me”, he said and loosened the noose around her chest so he could hover over her exposed breasts. “How does it feel if I do... this?”

His tongue flicked over her erect nipples and she arched and buckled, trashing wildly in ecstasy.

“Yes- AH! P-please, more!”

He chuckled slightly and granted her wish until she was a screaming, sobbing mess.

“Mmh... if this isn’t the most delicious sensation I’ve ever tasted on a human...”, he mused, then tightened the coil again and enjoyed her cries of pleasure as his scales rubbed against her now painfully sensitive nipples. “I wonder...”

His gaze wandered to her hips, to the wet stain on her pants. His tongue flicked out hungrily.

Part of her was conscious of the strangeness of this situation. Why wasn’t she afraid? She was clearly not in control of herself, fully at Apophis’ mercy, but she didn’t fight it. Why? Whatever it was that happened right now, it was not normal and definitely dangerous.

“S-Stop”, she managed to say when he used his sharp neck scales to cut off her thin sleeping pants. He looked at her in surprise.

“What is it, my beloved Iris?”

“I... this is... I have to... go back?”

Apophis lifted his head until they were eye to eye.

“Do you?”

“Uh... yes...”

Without moving his head or letting her avert her eyes, he let the end of his tail flick against her wet sex. Iris screamed, surprised by the sudden bolt of arousal that shot through her body.

“Are you sure? You don’t _want_ to leave after all.”

Something weird happened to his eyes. Their golden color intensified in a rhythmic, pulsating way, exactly in tune to his ministrations of her upper body. His pupils widened and narrowed to slits quickly, like a hypnotic dance. It was beautiful and soon she found herself rock forth and back in tact with his eyes.

“I don’t want... to leave.”, she repeated his words slowly and they felt true. How could she want to leave? It would mean breaking eye contact, loosing the view of his beautiful, beautiful eyes. She gasped as his tail brushed her sex again.

“I don’t want to leave!”

“Very well, lovely child.”, Apophis hummed satisfied. “Stay then. And relax. You belong to Apophis now, and before long, you’ll beg me to take everything you have. That’s the only thing you want.”

“I belong to Apophis… belong to you…”, she murmured. Her gracious deity leaned his head sideways, as if lost in thoughts.  
“Now that I think of it, you should probably stay very, very silent. We don’t want you to be distracted from this, do we?”

Iris nodded slowly and Apophis rewarded her with a tight squeeze of her breasts. Writhing and squirming she bit her lip, fighting to keep herself from moaning. She had to stay quiet... Apophis wanted her to make no sound...

“My lovely Iris”, he sighed smiling. “What an obedient human you are! Truly, you deserve to feel very, very good. _Divine_ even.”

Pressing her lips together she nodded, eyes pleading and begging, for her mouth couldn’t. Apophis, the generous god he was, drew his attention towards her pulsing, moist folds. The pressure that had been building inside her lower belly made her sensitive, the soft brush of his breath was enough to turn her into a writhing mess, desperately trying not to let the smallest whimper escape.

The pressure became unbearable. Tears of effort and lust streamed over her face when she moved one hand towards her cunt and started touching herself, sobbing in relief. Apophis watched her with interest, his contractions intensifying alongside her strokes. She hummed and panted as she felt herself getting closer to the edge, closing her eyes and subduing herself completely to his rhythmic squirms and squeezes. She was so close, so agonizingly close, but she knew that whatever it was building inside her would feel absolutely amazing the moment the dam broke. Just a few more strokes over this point inside her, just a little bit more...

Suddenly, just seconds before she could fall over the edge, Apophis tail snapped around her wrist and pulled her hand back. A disappointed wailing escaped her before she remembered to close her mouth. Muzzled by her own tightly shut lips she whimpered and pleaded, but her deity showed no mercy. He certainly had grown now, for his body was long enough to wind itself around her torso, tie her hands behind her back and still have enough left on both sides to play with her. If he had been a little over average for a snake earlier, he was now over-naturally huge and as thick as her thigh.

“Apophis”, she winced, remembering that he loved her saying his name. “Apophis, please!”

“Ah, ah, ah, my child.”, he rebuked her remorselessly. “Shshsh...”

The hissing sound went right trough her, vibrating inside her lungs and making her head spin. Panting she watched how he studied the end of his body, where the scales were the smallest. Like smooth little bumps they covered the muscular tail, and Iris found herself begging, no, preying that he would use it inside her. She wanted him to push it into her wet waiting folds and thrust and thrust and thrust, until he had to gag her to keep her from screaming so loud that whole Columbia would hear her.

His slender neck and tail winded themselves around her thighs, pushing them back and stretching her muscles almost painfully.

“Iris, my lovely Iris.”, Apophis addressed her tenderly and tasted the air around her with a smile. “What did we establish earlier?”

“I belong to you”, she uttered through clenched teeth. “I belong to you, Apophis!”

“Exactly. And that’s why…” he trailed of, gently leaning her tightly embraced trunk against the berth of roots. She hadn’t even noticed that she’d went limp in his embrace, that she’d given control of her body over to him. “That’s why your pleasure also belongs solely to me. The only way to reach what you so desperately wish for is through me. Do you understand, my love?”

“O-Of course”, Iris whispered, unable to look away from the swaying, soft-scaled, muscular tip of his tail. “Please…”

“Yes?”

“Plea- Ngh, oh! - please, make me feel divine, Apophis”, she repeated his words from earlier, not really knowing how to phrase it otherwise. Her deity tasted the air around her again and this time she could see him grow, become longer and a bit thicker. He sighed, relishing in the sound of his name, but made no move to pleasure her with that beautiful tail of his. The only thing he still did was caressing her with his body, the rhythmical contractions keeping her in this torturing state of desire. She could not calm down, but couldn’t get to the edge either. Instead she was at her deity’s mercy, trapped in her own arousal and his slender body.

“Let me have my fun, beloved child.”, he purred wryly. “There are so many things I want to taste from you.”

“What things?” Her voice was high-pitched in her eager to please him. “Please, tell me! I’ll give them to you! I’ll give everything to you!”

He chuckled.

“Oh, you will, Iris. You will give me so many different tastes… Your frustration, your desperation, your lust… Over and over again. Then I will take you apart, piece for piece, until the only thing you know will be my name. You’ll taste of gratitude and adoration, and always, always of desire. And finally, after you gave me everything else, you will devote your heart entirely to me and give me the taste of love. You’ll be my loving adherent, and in return you’ll receive the goodwill of a deity. And that goodwill will express itself in every way you wish.”

He smiled.

“Though by then you’ll only ever wish for me. How does that sound, my love? Will you give yourself to me?”

  
Iris had listened to him breathlessly, angry that she couldn’t move her hands. The urge to touch herself had grown beyond measure, fueled by his rich voice and arousing promises.

“ _Yes, YES!_ Take what you want from me! I belong to you, so please, take everything I have! I’m begging you…”

“Begging me to what?”

Despite this situation being everything but innocent, she felt herself blush. Speaking out loud what she wanted was just so… new.

“Begging you to… to use your tail… inside me.”

“Hm… I think you can do better than that, my dear child. Remember, there is no need to be ashamed.”

With a quick movement he pulled her hands over her head and licked over the inside of her wrists, then she felt his fangs sink into her sensitive skin. She yelped surprised, but he didn’t pull back until a considerable amount of his warmth ran through her veins.

“How about you try again now?”

She groaned as the familiar sensation spread inside her body. Her nerves were hypersensitive, every little touch seemed too much to bear, and yet not enough in the slightest. She needed more, more of him, and she needed it now!

“Please, Apophis! I _need_ you to fill me! I’m begging you to thrust your big, beautiful tail into me and make me cum. I’m yours, all yours, Apophis, _please_ , fuck me with your tail until I can’t even scream anymore.”

Apophis hummed in satisfaction.

“Ah, much better, my child.”

And finally, finally, after once again tasting her emotions, her unfulfilled longing, he had mercy with her and plunged his tail into her pulsing cunt. Pain bolted through her body, but her scream was muffled by one of his coils and the aching quickly overridden by pure ecstasy. Moaning she rocked her hips against him and trashed inside his embrace, urging him to move. And move he did. His strong body around her trunk tightened, pressed and rubbed her breasts together, scales caressing her stiff nipples. The coil around her waist had a little more room now, stroking up and down her body whilst never stopping its delicious contracting. The third one lifted her hips off the ground and supported her rocking movements, making it easier for his tail to deepen its penetration. Oh, and what kind of penetration that was! The little bumps of his scales gave every movement more friction and the thick muscles stretched her in a way she hadn’t known was possible. He writhed and coiled inside her as he did outside, eliciting her scream after scream.

“Apophis!”, she cried, clenching her most private muscles around his tail for more of this wonderful friction. Her god watched her with a hungry smile, growing again and filling her out to the last hidden corner.

“Are you enjoying yourself, my love?”

She couldn’t answer, had lost control over her voice, so she just clenched around him again and moaned. Ethereal being he was, he understood her anyway, increasing the strength of his thrusts.

“My, you are adorable like this.”, he praised her and let his tongue wiggle all the way from her collar bone the her chin. “Arousal suits you. It looks so lovely, the way you struggle for breath.”

Happiness flooded her, knowing her deity appreciated her body.

“Ah, but I think you would look even better spasming, don’t you agree?”

His gaze wandered over the writhing mess he had turned her into and focused on her pulsating sex.

“Let’s make you undone!”

That was all she had for a warning, because suddenly he changed the angle his tail penetrated her in and let his scales rub over her clit. Her eyes widened in an exciting mixture of shock and lust, then she squeezed them shut as pure, overwhelming bliss took control of her body. Fluids squirted out of her core with speed, for there was barely place between her uncontrollably tightening walls and her deity’s tail. She trashed and jerked and screamed, trying to cope with the amount of sensations that swept through her every fibre. Gasping for air she arched her back, jerking her hips closer still to the being that caused this blessing. Her muscles moved on their own accord, twitching as if electricity ran through her veins, while Apophis continued his caressing torture. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish on dry land. Her lungs demanded air, but her cunt demanded more moaning to vent at least a little of this horribly wonderful pressure. It was too much… _too much_ … She couldn’t handle this anymore…  
Apophis however seemed to think otherwise, never slowing his thrusts or contractions. It was only when her body calmed down and she managed to take a panting, trembling breath that he decided to have mercy on her. Slowly he relaxed his grip on her and laid her still twitching body on the ground. His tail, covered with her fluids, hovered over her face and he smiled.

“Ah, my beautiful child, you made quite a mess. Don’t you want to clean it up?”

Without question she opened her mouth, not trusting her voice to speak yet, and started licking her essence from his olive colored scales. He hummed content and pushed deeper into her, whispering sweet praises as she sucked eagerly. When his tail was clean her head fell back, satisfied beyond measure and barely able to think. Drops of cum escaped the corner of her mouth and Apophis flicked his tongue over her lips and chin in order to collect them - and probably to taste her afterglow. He truly was gigantic now.

“Thank you”, she whispered gratefully and let her eyes fall closed. “Thank you so much, Apophis.”

He chuckled, a soft, pleasant sound.

“My sweet Iris…” he said, caressing he face with his tail and lowering his head so his mouth was directly next to her ear. “I am far from finished with you.”

  
She barely had the time to yelp and open her eyes before he had slammed her back against the tree and filled her with the most gruesomely delicious desires, making her scream his name for a long, long while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut inside our private chamber of secrets goes into the next round! Ahoy!

Iris was sore when she woke up. Her whole body was stiff and ached in places she hadn’t known could ache. Groaning she sat up and looked around. Maya next to her still slept soundly, though the light of day already flooded through the light channels. Her watch told her it was almost noon, which meant she had slept over twelve hours! Huh! Usually she was more of an early bird. How strange… Even stranger was that she was naked. It took a while until that observation turned into realization and she shrieked, hastily grabbing her clothes. Where the hell had her pajama gone?! And why was she this… sticky? Had she sleep walked?, Iris wondered as she got dressed. An idea dawned upon her. It couldn’t be that she had… touched herself in her sleep? Embarrassed she looked at her friend who now began stirring and yawning. Slowly Maya lifted herself on her knees and smiled at her.

“Morning, girl!”

If she had noticed anything, she didn’t show it. Maya sighed contently and looked around the chamber.

“Phew! That’s a view to wake up to. Tons of ancient treasures and the hottest archaeologist of America - after me, of course.”

She grinned adventurously.

“Ready to explore the chamber? I bet there are some secret hideouts somewhere!”

Trying to distract from the obvious blush on her cheeks, Iris nodded and stood up.

“You’re right. There’s no time to loose!”

  
At first glance the chamber didn’t differ so much from the others. Wallpaintings, sculptures and enough gold to crash the market - though they couldn’t keep it of course. They were no thieves after all.

But the sheer size of the sculptures was incredible and something told her this chambers secrets were far more tantalizing than everything they discovered before.

Iris felt a pull inside her, warm and pleasant, guiding her to the largest sculpture.

“Maya? I think you should come and see this.”, she called her friend and climbed inside the metal snake without hesitation. 

“Yes? What did you- Woah, Iris, what are you doing up there?”

“Huh?”, she asked. What a weird question. She was up here because she had to be, of course. Something called her, beckoned her inside this sculpture. Her... destiny.

So distracted by the auspicious pull, Iris didn’t notice the slippery surface until Maya was right beside her. 

“Wow! Is this a tunnel?”, she asked and turned to Iris. “How did you find it?”

Iris wanted to answer, but something induced her to make a step towards the slick opening and grab Maya’s Hand instead. She squealed when they fell right into it, the narrow chute pressing their bodies together in a quite ambiguous way. The speed and adrenaline wasn’t helping.  
When they finally exited the tunnel, Maya was pretty flustered and Iris’ cheeks tomato red. 

“W-Why did you do that?”, Maya asked and Iris blinked irritated.

“I... I don’t know, I must have slipped.”

But Maya didn’t even hear her anymore, for she had just now realized what place they had arrived at. 

“Oh my god...”, she gasped. “Forget it. This is awesome!”

Enthusiastically she looked around, inspecting the cave. 

“Look at this, Iris! There is a tree down here! A _tree!_ ”

Something inside Iris twitched as she looked at the tree. Suddenly vague pictures came into her mind: Laying between the roots of the tree and being massaged by strong, muscular coils, being pressed against its bark and impaled on a slick, split tongue, screaming while something heavenly fucked her in every way possible...

Embarrassed by her own thoughts Iris looked away, at Maya. The brunette kneeled at the side of a basin, the damp air making her clothes cling to her skin. Ever curve was emphasized and the way her big, bouncy breasts moved when she turned around to wave at Iris made her nipples harden. 

Suddenly Maya’s fascinated face fell and made room for fear. Shocked she grabbed Iris’ arm and pulled her behind her, protectively facing the threat. Iris mouth went dry as she saw what scared Maya. A giant snake towered over them, smiling and definitely no normal animal.

“Ah, beautiful”, it hissed and encircled the young women with its long body. “So strong and brave... you truly are a worthy adherent, little Maya.”

She flinched.

“Who are you?”, she asked menacingly. “How do you know my name? And why the fuck are you able to speak?!”

It chuckled and Iris felt the sound settle deep inside her groin.

“My love, I am your _destiny._  Your deity, Apophis.”

The word “destiny” made Iris twitch. Her body felt so hot somehow, so tight. Without realizing it she started to strip, shedding her clothing like chains and unclasping her bra. Her fingers lingered on her breasts, rubbing her hard nipples almost desperately. 

“My deity?!”, Maya said enraged, not noticing what happened to her friend behind her back. “Pah! You wish! Now how do you know my name?”

Apophis turned his head towards Iris, who panted with arousal already.

“Why don’t you ask your obedient little friend? She was so much nicer when she first met me.”

Confused Maya turned around.

“What is he talking ab- Iris?”

At the sound of her name, Iris moaned softly and sank to the floor, one hand sneaking down to her slit.

“M-Maya...”

The brunette couldn’t look away. She had no clue what was happening, but Iris desperate movements held her in their thrall, making her skin itch and her nipples stiffen. 

“W-What are you doing to her?”, she asked the snake without averting her eyes from her friend, who’d begun to rock and grind against her hand as she fucked herself. Maya’s mouth went dry.

“Hm, I may not have the best vision, but from my perspective she is doing that to herself, isn’t she?”

The circle he formed around the women tightened as he leaned down to watch Iris’ work from up close.

“And what skilled fingers she has! I usually don’t appreciate my pets pleasuring themselves, but I can make an exception. After all, my beloved Iris, you truly deserve to feel... _divine_.”

Abruptly Iris body stiffened and she arched her back, her rosy, wet cunt spraying cum into the air. Her female muscles contracted with such force that her juices sprinkled Maya, soaking her clothes.

Shocked she stepped back, but Apophis long snake body prevented her from going far. And gods, the sight of her beautiful, naked friend fingering her core and presenting herself to Maya in this submissive and devoted way did things to her own body. She couldn’t help it, watching Iris orgasm made her drip with hot, thought-consuming arousal. 

And when Iris calmed and looked up at Apophis with such grateful, loving eyes, Maya had to swallow hard.

The obviously pleasured blonde sighed and licked the moisture of her fingers, before turning to the snake once more.  
“I remember now, my deity.”

 

 

_**Earlier that day** _

 

It was sunlight that woke Iris in the morning. Early sunlight, tinted green by the leaves of an ancient apple tree. She frowned. Apple tree…? She suppressed a shocked gasp as her memories from the night before returned. Scared she looked around, trying to get to her bearings. Her dei- no, _the snake_ , Apophis, was curled around her in loose, relaxed loops, as thick as her whole upper body! His tail however was still thinner than the rest of him, and she knew it would feel absolutely _amazing_ pumped into-

_Darn it, concentrate!_

Apophis seemed to be asleep, eyes closed and head on top of his coils. If she was careful she could make it through the maze of roots and his curled up body. She had to.

Whatever it was that had happened to her last night, it was certainly not healthy and sure as hell dangerous. She couldn’t tell what was going on inside the self-proclaimed god’s head, but she was pretty sure he wouldn’t let her go when he was awake. What had he done to her when she’d tried to leave? Was that eye thing he did some sort of hypnosis? How scary!

As quiet as possible Iris stood up, which was complicated by the fact she was pretty wobbly on her feet because of aching inner thighs and an uncomfortably empty core. Determined she shook her head. She would not think of that! Not of all the ways Apophis had pleasured her, nor of his arousing venom… of his voice as he whispered sweet promises of never ending lust and desire… Startled she noticed that her hand had begun to massage her breast on its own accord, mimicking the way Apophis’ body had caressed her.

She had to go, now! Otherwise she’d never make it out here!

Climbing over the thick roots without waking the snake was difficult, especially because her own body only reluctantly obeyed her. More than once she had to stop and take deep measured breaths in order to calm down. It only got worse the closer she got to her freedom. Her cunt started throbbing demandingly and first juices ran down her legs. She wanted to give in so badly! She wanted to wake Apophis and beg him for forgiveness, to crawl before him and ask him to forget her moment of infidelity. She would gladly accept every wicked punishment he could think of, as long as he made her remember how divine only he could make her feel.

Angry she pressed her hands on her ears and fought these wishes down.

Maya. Maya waited for her up there. If she didn’t escape Apophis thrall now, she’d never see her crush again.  
With renewed willpower she overcame the last stray loops of his body, then she was free. Finally! Now she just had to get back to the slide. There had to be a way up, back to Maya and away from this mind-controlling, breast-rubbing, gently caressi- from this monster! A stir behind her made her jump. The giant snake moved and she could see his tongue flick out, slowly coming closer to the place she left only moments ago. Time ran out for her! Throwing all caution overboard she started running, her steps echoing from the high walls. A hiss told her Apophis was now completely awake - and not happy over her attempt to escape.

“Where do you think you are going, child?”, he snarled and piled up behind her, his shadow fell over her menacingly. Had the cave always been this long?! It was still too far to the slide!   
Apophis jolted after her, catching up with ease. Instead of attacking her however, he watched her pensively from above and somehow that scared her even more. His games wouldn’t work in her favor, that much was clear.

“Iris, poor Iris”, he said in wheedling tones. “Why would you run from me, from your destiny?”

Against her will her wet sex began throbbing harder, causing her to stumble. She caught herself the very last moment and sped up her pace. The tree was far behind her now, she’d entered the long hallway of basins and mirrors. Apophis reflection was close to her own, approaching her and falling behind again, a sick game of cat and mouse. 

“Stop it!”, she yelled. “Go away!”

Reproachfully he clicked his tongue. 

“What a shame…”, his velvet voice cooed. She was almost there! Just a few meters separated her from her freedom! For a moment it looked as if he gave up, falling behind and giving her the time she needed to reach the tunnel.

But then, when there was only a leap left between her and her destination, his tail sped ahead and made her stumble. Once she’d lost her balance, all he needed to do was to wrap his goddamn appendage around her leg and she was sent flying right into the basins next to her. Warm bubbling water engulfed her and she struggled to get back to the surface. It wasn’t that deep, but it slowed her movements and kept her from escaping. When she finally broke through the surface, she could see something long and olive glide into the water. She didn’t even have the time to scream before he wrapped himself around her ankles and wrists and lifted her in the air like a toy. She fought him, she really did, but she couldn’t prevent that her body slowly went slack in his grip. 

“Ah, so there’s still something left of what we established before.”, Apophis gloated in satisfaction, eying her carefully. “How strange, however, that you still tried to leave your deity behind…”

“You’re- Ugh! - You’re not my deity!”, she managed to shout and even struggled a little more. He hummed pensively.

“Huh. Remarkable. Maybe I’m a little rusted up with my… way of persuasion. The spell should’ve lasted quite a while longer.”

  
His upper body curled itself around her waist and his head hovered over hers, then he wiggled his tongue quickly over the side of her neck.

  
“Mmmmm… Fear. Not as sweet as desire, but we can work on that.”

Hastily she pressed her eyes shut.

“I wont let you! I won’t fall for your eye... twitch... thing, whatever it is you do!”

He pulled back - not without rubbing her waist - and chuckled.

“Oh, don’t worry. It didn’t work yesterday, so it is probably time to try something new.”

Suspiciously she peeked through the slit between her eyelids. Apophis towered over her in all his greatness, eyes half closed and tightening his grip around her ankles. Had she imagined it or had his scale darkened? They appeared a little more bluish now, didn’t they? Or was it dark red?   
She opened her eyes a little wider and realized she’d been right: his skin changed its color. Was he becoming invisible, like some lizards did?

The next color was a beautiful deep orange, that made her body feel heavy and warm.

Immediately she relaxed in Apophis grip, opening her lips a little.

Wait, no! That was definitely not good! 

But before she could fully realize what was happening his body took on a dark red color and her mind wandered to Maya’s hair, how it was so soft and gleaming, and just as red as Apophis scales... Or her lips, her luscious lovely lips...

She still remembered the evening she’d realized she was in love in her. They had been on a party away from campus. Maya had worn a black nothing of a dress, confidently showing off her curves, and her there had been red gloss on her lips. She’d danced and dragged Iris along, whirling her through the room like a giant puppet. Then they had sat at the bar and talked the until far past midnight, totally drunk and dizzily happy. Iris knew exactly what happened then: nothing. They’d went home and slept the whole day through, nothing more.  
But as she stared at Apophis ever changing skin, all these beautiful twirling colors and lights, something began to change. The memory became so much more real, almost as if it were happening right now. And instead of walking home, Maya winked at her seductively and stood up. Smiling she straddled her lap, grinding her hips against hers. A surprised little moan escaped Iris’ throat and Maya’s smile deepened. Suddenly she leaned forward and pressed her lips onto hers, something that definitely didn’t happen that day.

Part of Iris knew it wasn’t real, just a projection of her most secret wishes, and she could still see Apophis’ mesmerizing colors. But the other part of her was moaning into Maya’s hot wet mouth - and fuck, she wanted to see what happened next. 

Determined Maya grabbed her forearms and pushed them back, over Iris head and onto the counter. Iris chest rose and fell breathlessly as Maya’s other hand unbuttoned her blouse, then shoved her bra aside.

“M-Maya!”, she moaned and outside her little dream world, Apophis stroked her, encouraging her. 

“Say, who is it you are seeing?”, he asked and Maya began massaging her breast. Iris bit her lip, vaguely remembering she was not supposed to succumb this easily. But then her crush began kissing her tits, sucking tenderly and mumbling into her skin.

“Tell him, Iris. Tell him everything.”

“Maya”, she muttered again and arched against her lips, even though in reality there was nothing nursing her breasts. “Maya Almeida! S-She is archaeologist, like me. And- Oh, oooooooh - so... beautiful and... clever and... mmmmh” 

Apophis hummed pensively. 

“Archaeologist, you say? Interesting... She didn’t accompany you to this place by any chance, did she?”

Something stirred inside her, a warning to not give her friends location away, to keep her safe, but Maya’s next target was her nipples and oh, how that made her sing everything he wanted to know.

By the time she had spat out everything she knew about Maya, from her preferences to her current location just upstairs, her will to resist had shrunk to barely existent.   
“How wonderful!”, Apophis exclaimed. “Two new adherents at once! Oh, what fun we are going to have...”

That was enough to rouse Iris from her trance, at least partly. 

“N-No, she can’t come down here!” She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. “She needs to leave... run away... stay safe...”

Apophis chuckled and the colors of his scales intensified, strengthening her vision of Maya’s gorgeous body pleasuring her. Both their clothes had vanished and the brunette carried on to elicit moans of lust from her friend, this time by pumping her fingers inside her all-too-willing core.

“You think so?”, Apophis’ and Maya’s voice asked in unisono. “Wouldn’t it be great to have your love right here, with you? To have her just as aroused as you are? To finally be able to be with her... touch her... fuck her...”

Maya emphasized her words by kissing her mouth, opening her lips wide and mimicking the way her fingers thrusted inside her hole with her tongue. Meanwhile Apophis had pulled her legs apart and let her hover in front of the mirror, so she could see her dripping wet cunt in the mirror. It tightened enthusiastically around fingers that existed only in this hypnosis-induced dream, demonstrating the full extent of her arousal. 

There was no way to escape the snake’s thrall. Not when her mind presented her this incredibly hot vision of Maya, and reality showed her how her reflection’s walls clenched rhythmically, slowly reaching climax from nothing more than fantasies. 

“Give in”, Maya purred and circled her clit with her thumb. “Give up. Let us make you feel divine.”

No! No, she had to fight it! She... She had to escape... her restraints... her denial... her abstinence...

Helpless to fight it anymore, Iris obeyed and allowed herself to enjoy the delicious torture.

“Yes, YES, EVERYTHING! Touch me, fuck me, m-make... make me feel diviiiiiiiiiine!”

Screaming she reached her orgasm, watching her cunt squirt clear, hot cum onto the mirror while Maya rubbed her chest against hers, never stopping to finger her or breaking the kiss.   
After what felt like hours, her body finally stopped to spasm with aftershocks and her vision cleared, Maya fading away like fog. 

“Are you done running away now?”, Apophis, her beloved and wanted deity asked and she nodded, licking her lips in anticipation. He watched her carefully, evaluating her devotion.

“I am not fully convinced yet, my love. You will have to give me a prove of your loyalty before I can trust you again.”

Her face fell, scared not to be allowed to feel his caresses again. 

“Please, Apophis, forgive me! I’ll never fail you again!”

“Ah, I hope that. But you must understand... without certain evidence that you want to be mine, fully and forever, I cannot give you the goodwill I promised you.”

“No!”, she winced, tears welling up in her eyes. “I will prove myself! I... I will...”

“Yes?”, he encouraged her, lowering her into the hot basin. As soon as she had enough freedoms to move, she dropped beside his head, kissing his skin and rubbed herself against him.

“I will get Maya. I will bring her here and give her to you, so we can be together forever!”

Pleased Apophis lifted his gorgeous tail and stroked down her back to rub it between the cheeks of her ass. 

“What a wonderful idea, my lovely Iris!”, he praised her. His skin started pulsing in different colors again, mesmerizing Iris on the spot.

“Let me help you with that task...”

“How?”, Iris asked, feeling her body go slack and her nipples stiffen again. Her beloved deity let his tongue flick out and slowly deepened his strokes at her ass, sinking the tip of his tail into her hole.

“Oh, nothing. I will simply... teach my new toy a few commands.”

 

 

  
_**Present** _

 

Iris came to her feet immediately when Apophis ordered her to, despite her cunt still leaking juices. She turned to Maya with admiration in her gaze, licking her lips. 

“Iris... stop!”, the brunette demurred when her friend approached her, fighting the lecherous twitch in her groin.

“But why...?”, she wailed and crossed her arms, pushing up her ebony breasts. “I want to be close to you, Maya. I want to feel you writhe beneath me.”

She closed her eyes sensuously at the imagination.

“I will make you feel divine too, Maya. You will moan and scream and beg me to make you cum.”

She hummed in anticipation.

“Apophis will take good care of us.”

Maya gulped. What had the snake done to her? But even though the situation was not exactly good, she was torn between fear for her friend... and mind-wrecking, all-consuming, wall-clenching arousal.

Gods, how bad she wanted to just jump onto Iris and grind her cunt against her mouth, making her prove if she could do justice to her sweet promises. Her breathing was becoming heavier and heavier, as was her body, and she wondered dimly if the pollen of the tree had something to do with her subsiding fighting spirit.

“You... You’re not yourself, Iris!”

She beamed.

“Yes! I belong to Apophis now, I am his loving and compliant adherent.”

The giant snake smiled satisfied and tightened his circle further.  
Iris came closer, smelling of magnificent pleasure and musky cum. Her eyes were dark with desire as she placed her hands at each side of Maya’s hips, who was frozen in place. 

“I love you, Maya.”, she purred obsequiously. “Let me show you what Apophis did to me.”

With that she pressed her lips against hers, while Apophis jolted and bit her neck. Warmth poured into her and she jumped in surprise, causing some wonderful friction between her body and Iris’s. The heat of Apophis’ venom made her gasp into Iris mouth and she rocked against her when it reached her sex. Gone we’re all thoughts from her mind, there was only Iris’ humming body and Apophis’ lust-inducing bite. The circle around them tightened fully and his body coiled around them both, clenching, pressing, caressing...

Maya moaned as sharp scales cut her clothing to shreds and her skin finally touched her lovers’ without hindrance. Liquid - if from her, from Iris or from both, neither one cared - flowed down their bodies and Apophis constant coiling coated them in it, lubricating them. Panting Iris cupped her loves ass and shoved her up, while Maya greedily groped her breasts, encouraging her to grab her harder. Apophis’ body had formed a tight cage around them, rubbing every place they couldn’t reach themselves and drinking in their pleasure.

She didn’t know how she managed it, but somehow Maya succeeded to remove one hand from Iris’ tits and bring it between them, snaking her way down to the blondes soaking wet cunt. She wanted to see her cum again, face distorted in lust and grinding mindlessly against her hand.   
“Yes!”, Iris panted into her mouth as Maya began to thrust into her hard, not bothering to go slow. She wanted Iris to orgasm, right now, and coat her hand in her cum. “More! MORE!”

Maya grinned wickedly, insanely even and bit down at Iris lip while pounding into her faster and faster. The blonde screamed as she clenched around her lovers fingers, blissful pleasure shooting through her veins. Utterly lost in her orgasm she twitched and moaned, grinding against Maya’s thrusting fingers as if her life depended on it. Her kiss was so forceful now she pushed Maya’s head against Apophis scales. The deity had begun to work the brunette up too, plunging and hammering his tail into her roughly until she followed Iris and came undone under his thrusts. He chuckled in satisfaction as he relaxed his loops and saw what a messy figures the two women cut. Iris head lolled exhausted to one side, her eyes dazed with the force of her orgasms. The orgy the night before began to take its toll on her, he supposed. Maya on the other hand was already cupping her breasts again, pushing them and massaging her nipples, clearly not satiated yet. Not willing to let either get away this easily, he used his tail to turn Maya on her back, spread her legs and take her hips into his mouth. She yelped when his teeth sunk into the cheeks of her ass, injecting even more arousal into her while his tongue searched its way inside her cunt, writhing and licking her insides. She stammered curses and prayers equally, spurring him on to fuck her deeper, faster, while her hands let go of her breasts and grabbed Iris’ thighs. As if starving she began to ravish the blondes cunt until Iris could barely moan between her sobs of bliss. When they came, coated in sweat, cum and saliva, neither of them had the energy to beg for more. Apophis, generous god he was, gave it to them anyways, wanting to play a little more and make them sing prayers to him. It took hours and hours of endless sex and swears of loyalty and devotion until the deity agreed to let them rest and they fell into sweet oblivion.

Iris had never been religious. Not at all. Kind of funny considering she now had devoted herself entirely to the deity that made her and Maya feel things they would have never experienced without him.. Or maybe that was exactly the reason for her former atheism: she’d spent too much time studying dead remnants of fairytales, when she could have been pleasured by Apophis.   
So... this turn of events certainly was _divine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that’s it for now! If you want to use Apophis for your own story, don’t hesitate, just tag me somewhere so I can find and read it. Have fun and good bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahahaha, sweet sexy smut! I don’t know if I should be proud or ashamed, but I don’t really care. The next chapter is going to have less chit chat and more action, so brace yourselves!  
> Oh, and this little piece was inspired by GaleCrowleys work “Dragonairing your Grievances”, in case you wondered. The profile is linked above somewhere, I think.


End file.
